


Martin's Sister

by Lindnjean



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Mick Rory/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Martin's Sister

You'd always looked up to your big brother. He's your best friend and your worst enemy. It didn't help that your brother was much older than you, like a lot. You'd just happened to see what he could do and that made him even more protective of you. You made friends with his friend too. You head over to his house to see him. You stop when you hear something weird. He's arguing with someone. You quickly run up and see him arguing with his friend. They both turn and see you "Oh Jean I didn't see you there." You cross your arms and ask "Why are you arguing over time traveling with somebody named Rip Hunter?" Your brother sighs. "You heard." "Yeah. Now tell me what's going on, or I'm using my powers on you." He sighs again "We've been asked to join a team to save the future." "Okay. Then I'm coming with. And if you don't let me, I'll have to do something drastic." "Okay, but you'll have to ask Rip Hunter." "Fine by me." You smile at his friend "Hey Jefferson." "Hey, Jean." "So let me guess Martin wants to go and you don't?" "It's not my world." "It will be. Think about this, what would you do to save your mother? That's what Rip Hunter is trying to do for his wife and son." "How'd you?" "How'd I know? Uh, my gifts." "Right." You smile at Jefferson and then turn to your older brother. "So Marty when do we leave?" "Tomorrow." "I'll spend the night with you then. I don't want you leaving me behind." Martin nods. You notice Martin has a passed out Jefferson in his office when you walk in. "I see we've resorted to Roofies then." "It's not a roofie." "Okay whatever you say, let's just get him in the car." You lift him up and sling him over your shoulder. You place him in the passenger seat. You hop in the back. You pull up and notice these others coming up. "Glad to see you made it professor." You roll your eyes. You just stand there with your arms crossed reading the others. Sara Lance: White Canary, Raymond Palmer: Atom, Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall: Hawkgirl and Hawkman, Leonard Snart: Captain Cold, Mick Rory: Heat Wave, plus your brother Martin Stein and his counterpart Jefferson Jackson: Firestorm. You smirk this man Rip Hunter has gathered heroes and villains to work together. Rip shows up "Ah I see you've brought your sister Professor Stein?" "I didn't have a choice." "Just as well I knew she would be coming as well." You analyze Rip Hunter. Hmm, interesting. You ask "We getting this show on the road or what, I'm hungry?" Martin sighs. We all head towards the ship, and he asks Mick Rory to carry Jefferson inside. You just look around and analyze the ship. You now know where all 36 compartments are and all the secret places too. You also notice there is an artificial intelligence on this ship. You feel someone come up behind you, it's Martin. "This is fascinating." You nod "Yes it is." You go and sit down. Mick Rory sits next to you and Leonard Snart next to him. Martin ends up across from you. This will be fun. You've been benched with Sara, Snart, and Mick. You smirk "Wanna go have some fun in town? Maybe get a drink?" They look at me surprised. "What thought I was like my goody-two-shoes brother?" They just smirk, and we head to get drinks. We, of course, get into a bar fight, and I start to kick everyone's ass like it's nothing. I break some guys arm. I smirk then I go to pull out my explosive gun, but the fights over. "Damn and I was having fun." "I like her she knows how to party." You turn to Mick and wink "This is nothing hot stuff." You turn and walk out the door. You get yelled at by Rip for starting a bar fight. You just say "That dude shouldn't have tried to touch mine or Sara's asses." You shrug and walk away. Everyone but Sara, Snart, and Mick look surprised at where I left, to Martin. "You sure that's your sister Stien?" He sighs "She is my opposite, I'm afraid, except she is exceptionally smart. She once robbed a bank, just to see if she could do it in under a minute. She then broke back into the back after they updated security to put the money back just because she could." Mick and Leonard look at each other with a look that says they need to talk to her. Martin says "However she is very dangerous. Because she came into contact with me right after I became nuclear, she developed some gifts." "Gifts?" "She loves to explode things, she has a gun that she created that can explode things, she is strong enough to bend steel with her bare hands, and she can know anything about anything just by analyzing it." "Analyzing?" You walk back in "It means I can look at something and know everything about it, Mr. Palmer. Now if you're done gossiping about me, your AI is trying to show you something." You point to Gideon showing a time anomaly. You've been a Legend for a while now, and you've become friends with Mick and Leonard. You've even started to call them Micky and Lenny. You also still hang out with your brother. You're awake in the early morning because you want a snack, so you walk into the kitchen. "Oh hey, Micky." "Hey, darlin'." "What'cha eatin'?" He holds out what he has in his hand so you can take a bite. "That cupcake sucks, there's like no sugar in it." "None of this food has sugar in it." "Ugh, I can make homemade cookies better than that crap." "Cookies?" You smile "Gideon do we have any ingredients for me to make cookies?" "Yes, our last stop your brother bought things for you to bake with." "Aw, I love Marty. He knows me so well." You turn and start to put together no-bake chocolate peanut butter cookies 4 batches worth. You let them cool then bring a batch over to Mick. "Here." He takes them and eats one. His face lights up, then he starts to eat the whole batch. When he finishes the batch, he says "Oh I ate them all." You laugh, Mick smiles at the sound. "What's so funny?" "I made that batch just for you. I made three more." "You made them just for me?" "I knew you would eat the whole batch. So I made three more." "Why three more?" "Because I'm going to eat a batch just by myself, Jefferson and Martin usually eat a whole batch by themselves that leaves one batch for the rest of the crew." "You're gonna need more." You turn to Leonard saying that. "Why?" "Because I'm eating this batch myself." You smile and laugh "Okay I'll make a batch for everyone then." So you make a batch for everyone and another for Mick and label them. You hand Mick another batch. "You made me another batch?" "Yes. I can tell you have a sweet-tooth like me. Also, I can make you some real food sometime if you want, instead of the crap on this ship. Honestly, you'd think future food would be better than this crap." Mick just smiles at you watching you leave to deliver the cookies you made for everyone. Leonard says "You like her." "Do not. I just like her food." "You like her Mick. Ask her out, if it goes well we might get another partner." Mick looks at Snart "You want me to ask her out, so she'll become our partner?" "Yes." "No." "No?" "You ask her to be our partner." "Fine. But you should still go for it. She likes you too." Snart leaves the room leaving Mick to think about what he said about her liking him back. You head to your brother's room first. You knock. He opens the door still in his pjs. "Oh sorry, Marty is it still early?" He nods but lets you in. "I didn't realize how early it was still I'm sorry." "It's alright Jean, what brings you here so early?" You hold out the batch of cookies with his nickname on it. "Oh, you were up early baking I see." "Yes. And thank you by the way for getting me baking things." "I knew you would need them." He takes the cookies and sets them down. "Chocolate Peanut Butter cookies?" "I like them." "As do I." "Well so does Micky." "Micky? You call Mr. Rory Micky?" "Uh yeah. I give everyone nicknames Marty you know that." "How do you know he likes the cookies?" "He was in the kitchen when I was making them, he already ate one batch, I gave him another." "You like him." "What no I don't?!" "You like him, I can tell." "Okay yeah I like him, but how do I know if he likes me? I mean if it doesn't go well this is a very small ship." "He likes you too." "How can you tell?" "I can tell. Why don't you find out his favorite food then make it for only him?" "Good idea. Thanks, Marty." "No problem" You hug him and then walk out to see everyone is awake now. "Oh good, you're all awake. I have something for all of you." They all look at you suspiciously. "Oh don't look so suspicious. I made cookies for everyone. My favorite Chocolate Peanut Butter No-bakes." "Why did you make cookies?" "Because I don't sleep well, so I bake. Marty knows that so he bought me stuff to bake with." Mick chimes in "If you don't want them I'll gladly take yours." They turn and look at Mick. "What?" "The cookies, if you don't want them I will eat them, they're good." They notice Micks eating his batch of cookies right now. Martin comes out munching on his batch. The rest notice this then collect the plate with their nickname on it. Jefferson's says JJ, Sara's says Slayer, Raymond's says Ray-Ray, Rip's says Ripster, Leonard's says Lenny, Kendra's says Ken, and Carter's says Hawkie. Everyone sighs when they read the nickname, but she is the only one that gets to call them by the nickname she gave them. She even gave a nickname to Snart, Rory, and the Captain. They all take a bite of the cookies then their eyes widen. "These are amazing!" "Of course Ray-Ray all my cooking and baking is. Speaking of cooking what's everyone's favorite food?" Hawkie, Ken, Lenny, Ray-Ray, Slayer, JJ, Ripster, and Marty all say steak."Really you all love steak? That's great. What about you Micky?" Everyone looks at Mick. He just gets up and walks away. "Well then." Leonard says "His favorite is spaghetti and garlic bread." "Why wouldn't he just say that then?" "Because he's embarrassed that his favorite is that." "Why? I mean my favorites are spaghetti and lasagna." "Really? You love spaghetti too?" You turn to Mick asking this "Of course it's one of my favorites." He does a small smile. Well, that's good to know, his favorite is one of your favorites. "Well, I'm making dinner tonight." Gideon chimes in "Mr. Rory has just left the ship and has headed to the bar." Hmmph. "Oh well, I was making steak anyway." You make dinner for everyone. Gideon says "You've asked me to inform you when Mr. Rory was back on the ship." "Thanks, Gideon." You make spaghetti and garlic bread and head to his room. "Knock knock." He looks up. He looks surprised. "I made steak for everyone for dinner, but you weren't here. I thought you'd be hungry." "Did you make spaghetti and garlic bread just for me?" "Well for me too. I thought we'd share it." He looks even more surprised. You smile at him, and he smiles back "Yeah I am hungry." You both eat and make small talk. He makes you smile and laugh. "You wanna watch a movie, Micky?" "Sure." You crawl into his bed with him and turn on a movie. You cuddle into him. He wraps his arms around you liking you in them. You both fall asleep like that. Leonard and Martin find you that way in the morning. Martin smiles and says "I see she took my advice." "She took your advice, no he took mine." Martin asks "You gave Mr. Rory advice?" "Yeah told him to ask her out they obviously both like each other. What was your advice?" "Told her to make his favorite food just for him." "Is that why she asked our favorite food?" "Yes. Now shut up I'm sleeping." You groan out at them. You snuggle back more into Mick as your brother and Lenny leave. Mick says "So you like me back?" You open your eyes and smile up at him. "Yes. Now shut up and go back to sleep." He smiles leans down and gently kisses your lips "Whatever you say darlin'." You both fall back to sleep.


End file.
